


Bad Habits

by flarrow_huntbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Sebastian, Vegan, comforting hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: Sebastian has a bad habit of not telling people things.  When Hunter asks Sebastian out on a date Sebastian's habit gets in the way and he doesn't tell Hunter a key detail about his life.





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pretty quickly and so I know there are some mistakes but I was inspired and so decided I needed to write something.

“I want to take you out for dinner.”

“Y… You what?”

“I want to take you out for dinner.”

“Like a date?”  
“Yes… I want to take you out on a dinner date.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say yes.”  
“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

That’s how this all started.   Sebastian agreed to a date and Hunter had taken him out.  At half six Hunter arrived at Sebastian’s dorm room.  He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a grey button down. 

Sebastian was still in his uniform when he answered.

“The reservation is for eight.  I thought I’d come by and tell you to pack an overnight bag since the restaurant is quite far out and so we’ll be staying at my parents’ house… And don’t worry, separate beds and my parents aren’t home.”

Sebastian felt really overwhelmed.  Hunter had put so much thought into this.

“Okay.  I just need to get changed and put a bag together and then we can go?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Before Sebastian knew it they were in the car.  He still had that overwhelming feeling deep in his gut.

“Hunter?” He asked gently,

“Yeah,”  Hunter replied looking over, whilst still keeping an eye on the road.

“Where are we going?”  Sebastian asked a little nervously.

“It’s just a small steak house in my hometown.  I used to go there with my parents every time we had something to celebrate.”  Hunter replied.

Sebastian felt panicked as soon as Hunter said where they were going.  He knew he should have told Hunter when he asked him out, but he didn’t.  Now there were almost at the restaurant so it was too late to say anything.

They arrived at the restaurant at ten to eight.  They got seated almost instantly and Hunter had been a gentleman.  He pulled out the chair for him and made sure he was okay.  Sebastian had almost told Hunter the truth about how he was feeling but then he saw the look of happiness on his face and couldn’t do it.

The menus came around and Sebastian spent time looking over it trying to see something that would make this night easier but he couldn’t.  There was nothing.

When the waiter asked what he wanted he just asked for Hunter to choose since he’d been here before and knew what the food was like.  Hunter just smiled and asked for two classic steak dinners.

When the meal came Sebastian saw that the meal consisted of steak, goose fat potatoes and salad with egg.  There was also some sort of sauce.  He ate slowly trying not to upset his already panic filled insides.

After the meal, Hunter went paid and thanked the waiter before they headed back to the Clarington residence.  They had a good night together.  It was a great meal but Sebastian was really nervous about what was going to happen.

They watched a film and had a good time chatting and messing around before they decided to go to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

In the night Hunter awoke with a start.  He rolled over in bed to see it was two in the morning.  He was wondering what had woken him up when he heard retching in the bathroom down the hall.  Hunter carefully got out of bed.  He pulled on some grey sweats and left the room, not even bothering to put on a top.  He walked toward the bathroom.

When he got to the door he knocked gently but when there was no reply he pushed the door open to see Sebastian sat on the floor leaning over the toilet.  Hunter walked over and placed a hand on Sebastian’s back rubbing soothing circles.

Sebastian lurched forward again, throwing up into the toilet.

“It’s okay…” Hunter soothed, “it’s okay…”

When Sebastian was done Hunter flushed the toilet and helped Sebastian back to bed.  Hunter then left and returned quickly with a glass of water and a bowl just in case Sebastian needed it. 

“Are you feeling okay?”  Hunter asked sitting on the bed next to Sebastian.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Tomorrow I’ll call a doctor and we can get you checked out.”  
“No… It’s fine.”

“Sebastian, you were just throwing up.  You’re not fine.”  
“I am… I know why I was throwing up.”  
“Why?  What’s wrong Sebastian?”  Hunter asked still concerned for Sebastian.

“I’m vegan Hunter.”  Sebastian suddenly blurted out.

“Wait… what… but you ate meat tonight?  And egg?”

“I know… It’s just… I didn’t tell you when you asked me out and then you’d chosen the restaurant and then it was too late and I felt bad so I didn’t say anything.”

“How long have you been vegan?” Hunter asked still confused.  
“Since I was seven, my dad took me hunting and he said we were going to cook what we catch and it just made me feel sick.  I mean… I already had a pretty bad dairy intolerance anyway but I mean I just…”  
“It’s okay Sebastian.”  Hunter said, “You should have told me.  You haven’t eaten meat or any animal products in eleven years.  It’s no wonder you’re body has reacted this way.”

“I’m sorry… I should have said something… This is my fault.”

“It’s okay.  Why don’t we put on a film and just lie here.”

Sebastian nodded and so Hunter turned on the TV and sat next to Sebastian on the bed. 

“Hey, can I maybe?” Sebastian started before letting the words die on his tongue.

Hunter turned to look at him, “What?” He asked gently.

“Can I maybe?” Sebastian gestured to Hunter.

Finally, Hunter worked out what Sebastian was saying.

“Of course!” Hunter said happily moving his arm to allow Sebastian to cuddle up against him with his head on Hunter's chest.  Hunter laid a protective arm around him holding him close. 

“Are you feeling okay?”  Hunter asked gently rubbing Sebastian’s back.

“Yeah.  I’m feeling okay.”  Sebastian replied sleepily.

Hunter lay a gentle kiss to the top of Sebastian’s head as Sebastian let the unconscious world take him once again.

Hunter had no idea where this was going but he knew that there is nowhere else he would rather be.

 


End file.
